Medical Leave?
by MorsDelecti
Summary: Maura's idea of 'rest and recuperation' is a little different to Jane's... AU between Season 1 and Season 2. A silly, random one-shot meant to be humorous. May continue if enough interest is garnered.


**_A/N So, this is just a silly completely random one-shot I cooked up out of boredom and distraction. If enough people like it,I may continue, but for now it's just a drabble. AU after the 1st season finale, occurs somewhere I'd imagine before the 1st ep of the 2nd season I suppose. Not meant to be serious, just a little light-heartedness with no real plot or point to it. No offense intended by stereotypes in this either, I am British so if anything I'm mocking myself (and I am aware the Bass situation is not realistic, its just for fun.) Hope you enjoy. :)_**

'Maura...' A groan resonated from a rather reluctant Jane Rizzoli as they passed through yet another plane terminal.

'The doctor gave you strict orders to rest. I am merely supervising those orders.' Maura Isles countered as she dragged her close friend by the unwilling hand (or in Jane's case, wrist) through the rest of the airport.

'Like how I was resting at home? In my apartment. My nice, clean, empty apartment? Back in Boston?' Jane moaned.

'Excuse me, I beg to differ, your apartment is far from satisf...'

'Maura, how is this _restful_!?' Jane argued, cutting across the rest of the sentence she would rather not have to hear.

'Well...We agreed that in order for you to get the proper rest you require, you need to be out of town for a while in order to find maximum time to recuperate without interruptions.' Maura stated.

'We?' Jane asked skeptically, not at all liking where the conversation was headed, having already determined the prime suspects.

'Korsak and Frost were very agreeable on the subject. It was partially your mother's idea. ' Maura stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jane merely rolled her eyes. Of course Ma would put her up to something like this. 'Plus I thought it might be a good idea to get you involved with some new culture for a change.' Maura added happily, to the point where Jane imagined if she had not been hauling an almost obscene amount of luggage, Maura may have clapped her hands together.

'Fine, fine...I still don't get why you had to bring Bass though...' Jane grumbled as she hefted the load of 'Turtle' (which Jane had none-too-neatly scribbled on a sheet of paper stuck down the side of the box in thick black marker just to stop people asking more questions despite the fact Maura had consistently argued that Bass was not a turtle but a tortoise).

'Jane, you know very well that being a...' At this point, Jane thought perhaps it was about time to tune out Google-mouth for a little while, and search for the nearest overhead exit sign. She had seen enough of airports to last a long while.

* * *

'Seriously, next time we leave Bass at home.' Jane stated with a huff as they placed the box laden with the turtle's assets, down in the room so that Bass could slip out of it if he wanted to. It had truly been a nightmare to try and get him through customs without too much hassle and even then it had added ridiculous lengths of time to their journey to get him sorted. Why it was so important that he go with them, Jane had no idea. Angela was perfectly capable of checking up on him. Apparently he preferred to stay in his shell instead anyway.

Jane could hardly blame him.

'Jane, you know very well that I mean your mother no offense but for three weeks I'm not sure he would last.' Maura stated. Jane gave a snort. She might have laughed if she wasn't still sour about having to spend three weeks not just in a different state but an entirely different country that she apparently had little say in the matter against. Medical leave was sitting at home on the couch '_recuperating_' with an ice cold beer, reruns of softball games and flicking through uninteresting web pages _not_ getting dragged around the world by your shopaholic fancy girlfriend who examined _'culture'_ almost as thoroughly as she did _corpses_. This was going to be a fun three weeks...

'Oh, how quaint, complimentary tea,' Maura commented from somewhere lost in another room. Jane hid her head in her hands...


End file.
